Trouble
by takemeto1nderland
Summary: It's senior year and Annabeth Chase, the straight-A student and so called teacher's pet is determined to get into a good college. But when she is paired with Percy Jackson, a troublemaker and ex-boyfriend and best friend for an assignment, she finds herself getting distracted. Rated T just in case- for language every now and then.
1. Chapter 1 -Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth!"

I probably should've guessed that Thalia would be waiting. She attacked me with hugs the second I walked through the doors.

I laughed, glad to see her." Nice to see you too."

Thalia just smiled, hugging me tighter.

Thalia Grace was one of my best friends in the whole world. I told her everything. We both knew each other inside and out. We met when we were both seven years old at a summer camp, almost eleven years ago. We've been best friends ever since.

Thalia was really pretty. She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Thalia wore lots of heavy make-up- which I always thought wasn't necessary. She always wore her black leather jacket where ever she was and her leather black high tops. She was sort of gothic I guess, considering her skull earrings and the fact that she wore black all the time.

"Wow, I cannot believe we are finally seniors," Thalia said, letting me go.

I smiled. Thalia and I had always imagined what senior year would be like and finally we could find out. But senior year wasn't as awesome as it had seemed back then as sophomores. There was tons more homework to be expected and of course the countless college applications I had to fill out.

"I just can't wait till the grad dance- I've already decided what I'm wearing," said Thalia.

I rolled my eyes. The Goode High Graduation Dance was probably the most anticipated event of senior year. Most of the girls were counting down till the day. But not me. It wasn't because I didn't get asked or anything. It was because there was no one I really _wanted_ to go with. But if you turned up to a dance alone all the popular girls would tease you. That's why I tended to not show up to dances, proms at all. But I knew Thalia wouldn't want me to miss this for anything.

"Aww c'mon Annabeth…" said Thalia, seeing my expression. " You _promised _you would go this time."

"But-"

"Pleee-ase!" begged Thalia, bringing on the full force of her blue eyes." Pleee-ase!"

"Thalia!"

"Annabeth!"

I was going to regret this.

" Ok fine!" I snapped.

"Yay!" cried Thalia, clapping her hands.

"But only because you're my best friend," I warned.

Thalia laughed. "Thanks Annabeth."

xxxXxxx

While we waited for first period to start- which was in ten minutes Thalia chatted excitedly about her holidays. I leaned against my locker just nodding and smiling. Not really listening.

"Oh no," groaned Thalia suddenly.

"What is it? I said hoping I didn't miss anything important.

" They're here."

I looked up just in time to see them walk in. It didn't really matter though, you could've probably heard them from a mile away. Giggling, gossiping- probably spreading nasty rumours about me behind my back.

Their leader- or whatever you call it, Drew walked in. Drew was almost the perfect stereotype of a typical popular girl. Tan , pretty, mean, blonde and the cheerleading captain. Though, technically she wasn't a natural blonde. She has black hair but she dyed it blonde like everyone else.

Drew was clad in her usual outfit- heels, miniskirt and the tightest top you could imagine.

Suddenly at that moment I heard the sounds of laughter and motor bikes pulling up.

_Crap._ I thought. _Please may he not be here. Please._

But sure enough he was there, Percy Jackson.

Percy was probably one of the scariest and baddest students at Goode High in history. He smoked everywhere he went, got drunk all the time, spent most of his weekends partying at clubs and he had even been arrested quite a few times.

I had hoped today that he was sick, maybe moved to the other side of the world, or maybe- just hopefully- died.

I know it might have sounded harsh but that was just how much I hated him.

I watched in disgust as Drew strutted up to him and immediately started flirting with him.

" I can't believe I ever dated him," I said in a low voice to Thalia.

"C'mon.." said Thalia, defending him, since she and Percy were cousins. " He's not that bad.. I mean you gotta admit he's hot."

I glanced over at him. I hated to admit it but Thalia was right, he was hot. Percy had jet black hair that always fell into his eyes, making girls swoon. His eyes were what I liked most about him though. They were a blue-ish green that reminded me of the ocean. Along with that, he was pretty muscular, people said that he had a surfer's body and all his ex-girlfriends said that he had a six-pack.

I sighed. "I guess he is. But I've seen better."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you don't like him"

To tell the truth, yes I was just saying that because I hated him. Percy was probably the hottest guy I had ever set eyes on. But I would never say that aloud even my if my life depended on it.

"So," said Thalia. "What's your first class?"

I dug through my bag for my schedule.

I groaned. "History with Jefferson. Ugh."

Thalia laughed. "Shame. And I'm pretty sure Percy's got that first too."

I shot her a look. "How do you know?"

"We're cousins. Remember?" said Thalia in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sometimes I just couldn't believe that Thalia was cousins with Percy Jackson. It seemed impossible.

"Ugh got to go," said Thalia, just as the first bell rang.

I groaned.

Thalia laughed, giving me a quick hug before disappearing off to her first class.

The History class was at the back of the school so it took a little while to find it.

Through the window I saw one of my other best friends Piper McLean wave at me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Annabeth," she said as I sat down next to her.

I smiled. "Hey Piper."

"So," Piper said. "How were your holidays?"

I made a face. "Ugh. Boring. How was the cruise ship?"

Piper's family was really rich-her dad was a famous actor so I wasn't surprised when she told me they were going on a cruise ship around Europe.

Piper sighed. "It was annoying"

I laughed. One of the reasons I liked Piper so much was even though she was incredibly rich she wasn't stuck-up and selfish. She preferred to wear ratty old t-shirts and tattered denim shorts instead of the designer clothing her parents tossed at her. Including that, Piper was incredibly pretty. She had choppy, uneven chocolate brown hair and eyes that changed colours like a kaleidoscope.

"But," said Piper. "Jason took me out on another date."

I smiled, turning to the board just as Mr Jefferson walked in.

"Good morning class," he said in a boring, dry voice. "This year we will be focusing on Ancient Greece. And I will be arranging your partners and groups for assignments. I also feel the need to place you in permanent seats to stop chattering."

The small portion of the class that was actually listening groaned. Mr Jefferson ignored it, reading out the list of seating arrangements.

"Piper McLean will be sitting next to Will Solace."

Piper and I both sighed.

"Percy Jackson will be sitting next to..."

Everyone tensed. No one wanted to sit next to him for a year.

"Annabeth Chase."

No way. Just no way. I could not sit next to him for a year.

I glared at him as he sat down next to me.

For the rest of the class I ignored him, sitting as far away from him as I could.

I was relieved when the bell finally rang, signalling the end of class.

Thalia was waiting with Hazel Levesque-an African-American girl with long chocolate brown curls and strange golden eyes. She was one of my other best friends .

Thalia knew from my expression something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

I scowled. "Guess who I have to sit next to for the rest of the year?"

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Percy Jackson," I snapped as we sat down in the cafeteria.

There was silence. Hazel looked sorry for me.

"He's not that bad when you get to know him," said Thalia.

"Yeah," said Hazel. "I mean I do know why you hate him so much, but you should forgive him. I mean there's good in every person."

I was silent. I didn't always hate Percy. I actually dated him for a while. But then he broke his promise to me and started ignoring me, something that maybe Hazel could forgive him for if she was me, but to be honest I wasn't the most forgiving person when it came to promises.

Author's Note:

_Ok so this is my first fanfiction, so please tell me how it is and if I should keep going with it . I'm really nervous about publishing it so please please review. _

_takemeto1nderland_


	2. Chapter 2-Percy's POV

I just had one of the worst days ever. First I woke up and almost got late for school, then to make it even worse my motorbike ran out of fuel and finally I have to sit next to Annabeth Chase for the rest of senior year. Could my luck get any worse?

"Heard Jefferson put everyone in permanent seats," said Grover, my best friend.

I groaned. "I got put with little Miss-know-it-all Annabeth Chase."

Grover gave a low whistle. "Oooh! Man that's bad luck."

"No shit," I said as we climbed the stairs to my mum's apartment.

"Didn't you like date her or something before?" said Grover, biting into his hamburger that he'd bought along.

"Yeah, so?" I said ,digging through my pockets for the apartment key.

"So didn't you like- like her?" said Grover.

"Yeah but that was ages ago before Rachel came along and all the other shit in my life." I said, struggling to turn the lock.

"She's pretty hot."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"You should go out with her again," said Grover still eating his hamburger.

I almost dropped the keys. "Are you bloody serious? She hates my guts."

Grover chuckled. "Right- good point, I forgot that."

I unlocked the door, sighing.

"Percy?"

I heard the sound of my mum's voice.

" Hey Mum," I said, walking over to where she stood in the kitchen cooking dinner, giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbing an apple.

"Oh hello Percy honey, hello Grover," Mum said, flipping some patties over on the pan.

"Hi Mrs Jackson," said Grover.

"Did you get into any trouble today Percy?" Mum asked.

"Well…I sort of called Mr Miller some things…" I said.

"Percy..."

I hated that look my mum got in her eyes- like I had betrayed her trust, which I sort of did, but still. I looked down at my shoes.

"Umm…I'm just gonna go now…"said Grover, backing out the door awkwardly.

"Look mum I'm really sorry I won't do it again-"

"Percy we've talked about this before- I know your dyslexia and ADHD is making it hard for you, but Percy you told me you would try honey," My mum said gently.

"I am!" I said. "I'm really sorry it just- came out, I didn't mean it..."

My mum looked like she wanted to say more but then she sighed. "Alright Percy, but please, promise me you'll try harder."

"I will," I said. "I promise, I really will Mum."

My mum gave me a hug and smiled. "Thank you Percy."

I sighed as I walked into my room, lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. My mum was always making things harder. Expecting me to not get into trouble for a while. But it was hard to keep up my image as a troublemaker without getting into trouble. And my dyslexia and ADHD did not make things easier. Neither did my memories.

I closed my eyes trying to relax or maybe sleep but instead I found myself thinking about what Grover said earlier, about going out with Annabeth again.

I flashed back to years ago when everything was better. I wasn't a troublemaker, my dad hadn't left, Rachel hadn't ruined me…

(flashback)

_Annabeth smiled at me. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, look at that."_

"_What?" I asked, squinting up to where she was pointing. _

_It was warm summer night and we were twelve years old. Annabeth had gotten permission from her parents to stay up at her tree house with me for the night. _

"_It's a shooting star," said Annabeth, pointing again._

_Now I saw it. It was amazing. It shot across the dark sky, lighting it up._

"_Make a wish," said Annabeth._

_I screwed up my eyes and wished. I wished that in the future Annabeth and I were together._

"_What did you wish for?" she asked me._

"_That I would have an awesome life," I lied, not wanting to tell her. "What about you?"_

"_I wished that I would have a happy future and that we would be best friends forever," said Annabeth._

_I frowned. "But that's two. You can only have one."_

_Annabeth shrugged. "It doesn't matter."_

"_Only one will come true then." I said._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll bet you, we would still be best friends in the future anyways so my first wish will probably come true."_

"_Yeah I guess so," I said, yawning._

(end of flashback)

My eyes snapped open, flashing back to the present. Was that the wish that changed everything in my life? I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. It's just a stupid star- none of the wishes would've come true anyways. Everyone knew that right?

But for some reason I just couldn't get the image of Annabeth out of my mind no matter how hard I tried.

AN; _ I know it's really short, I couldn't think of much to write, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks so much to like the people that have reviewed it already! I am so happy. And I wasn't too sure whether Percy's hair was black or brown so yeah just forgive me for that. I'll probably post the next chapter on tomorrow- depending whether I'm busy or not. Thanks again to everybody who's read it so far, I'm really happy that someone actually likes it. _


	3. Chapter 3-Annabeth's POV

That night as usual, Luke starred in my dreams. The dream began the same way it always did-me standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the murky waters below. The icy cold wind chilled me to the bone, even in a dream. The sky was a gloomy, depressing grey, the sun nowhere to be seen. Angry dark grey clouds were forming in the far horizon. A solitary figure was standing directly in front of me.

"Luke?"

He looked up at the sound of my voice. He remembered me, of course. His sandy blonde hair was slightly ruffled from the wind, his blue eyes shining. An ugly scar ran down his cheek, etched into his skin forever. Luke smiled at something behind me, and I turned to see what it was.

A teenage girl with shiny raven black hair and coffee brown eyes smiled back at Luke, running towards his outstretched arms.

And then to my utter horror, Luke threw his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Luke!" I screamed, trying to get his attention.

But Luke kept kissing the girl, completely ignoring me, as if I wasn't there. And then suddenly my dream started changing. Everything started spinning. I saw faces- my father, my step-mother, my step-brothers, Piper, Hazel and Thalia – but they all dissolved before I could blink. Voices and words swam through my mind meaninglessly. Suddenly, the spinning stopped. A familiar voice said:

"Are you okay Wise girl?"

Percy's face soon appeared in my view, his green eyes dancing. He held out his hand and as my hand touched his, everything turned pitch black.

I woke with a start, gasping. _It was just a dream._ I said to myself. _Just a dream._

I sat up in my bed slowly, taking in my surroundings. My alarm clock perched on the edge of my bedside table, reading 6:36am. There was a faint light coming through my window, the sun beginning to rise.

I dressed quickly, my mind still occupied on my dream. What had happened? One minute Luke was there kissing Katie Gardner (AN-I don't know how Katie looked like so I just made it up) and the next I was spinning around seeing random faces. I wasn't going crazy was I?

I looked at myself in the mirror, brushing through my blonde hair. I never liked being a blonde. When I was younger, other kids used to tease me for being a dumb blonde because I didn't talk much. So ever since I had envied brunettes like Hazel and Piper and even Thalia who had jet black hair.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I frowned. Who would be texting me this early in the morning? I smiled when I saw who it was. It was Thalia.

_Hey Annie, do u want me 2 pik u up? I'm boreddd xxx Thaliaaaa_

I almost laughed. Typical Thalia. Once she had even phoned me at 4am in the morning to tell me she was bored.

I texted her back quickly, smiling as I did.

_Don't call me Annie. And yea sure._

Thalia texted back just as quickly. Man that girl was a fast texter.

_Just checking if it was u ;) I'll cm ova nw and wait 4 u k?_

I rolled my eyes at her answer. She knew I hated being called Annie.

_Kk c u then xxoxx Annabeth_

I snapped my phone shut, going down downstairs to pour myself some cereal. I ate slowly, waiting for Thalia to arrive.

Eventually I heard the sound of Thalia's car pulling up in the driveway. I ran out to greet her. I almost slammed the door shut again when I saw who else was with her.

"Thalia," I almost growled. "Can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure!" said Thalia cheerfully. "Perce wait outside we'll be a sec."

The door thudded shut softly.

"You didn't tell me he was coming!" I hissed.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "C'mon Annabeth, he needed a ride so I gave him one."

"Thalia I will-"

"Annabeth chill," said Thalia. "I told Percy to be on his best behaviour. He won't annoy you, I promise."

I sighed. "Fine. But if you're wrong about this I will kick your sorry ass."

Thalia laughed. "Sure, sure."

I opened the door again. Percy stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised.

"You guys were talking about me weren't you?" He asked, smirking at me.

"As a matter of fact-"

Thalia shot me a look. "Annabeth was telling me just how happy she is about you two being partners for History."

I was going to kill Thalia for that.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Like I'd believe that."

"Let's just hurry up," I grumbled.

"Jeez Louise," said Thalia. "Someone's grumpy today."

"I wonder why?" I said sarcastically as Thalia unlocked the doors.

"You two sit together at the back," said Thalia, smiling.

"What?" I said. "Can't one of us just take shotgun?"

"No, it's all messy." Said Thalia.

"I don't mind," I said.

"Just get in the back with Percy, Annabeth." Said Thalia.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Thalia smiled, knowing just how pissed I was at her. Percy seemed completely oblivious to it though.

I stared moodily out the window for the rest of the ride in silence, planning just what I would do to Thalia. I yawned. Before I knew it I had drifted off.

"We're here," said Percy, shaking my shoulder, amused.

"What?" I looked around, flustered.

"You sort of fell asleep on the way…" explained Thalia, opening the door.

Had I been that tired? I looked up. I suddenly realized I was leaning against Percy while I had been sleeping.

"Oh," I said, straightening up. "Sorry."

Percy dusted himself off. "It's okay. Just don't like- drool on me"

I awkwardly stepped out the car, mad at myself for falling asleep over him. Thalia appeared by my side in a flash.

"So," she said, smirking. "Enjoy your nap?"

I glared at her. "Thalia Grace you are gonna get your ass kicked."

Thalia laughed. "Did you enjoy leaning on Percy? Heard he's pretty muscular."

I shot her a look. "I was asleep."

"Well you seemed to enjoy sleeping on him," said Thalia.

"Well I see Annabeth's mad at you Thals," said Piper, joining us with Hazel.

"Is it that obvious?" I said sarcastically.

Hazel smiled. "So what'd you do this time Thalia?"

Thalia threw her hands up in defence. "Technically I didn't do anything. She was the one who fell asleep on Percy."

Piper's eyes widened. "What? Annabeth did you fall asleep on Percy?"

I crossed my arms. "Maybe a little."

Piper laughed. "Bet he enjoyed that."

Thalia smiled. "Actually he didn't seem to mind-"

Fortunately at that moment, the bell rang loudly, completely drowning out Thalia's words.

Piper and Hazel looked disappointed. I smiled.

Thalia sighed. "Oh well, see ya guys later."

I rushed off to class annoyed that my first class was with him. But at least Piper was in my class.

Piper looked at me pitifully as she went to sit beside Will Solace. I just sighed, trudging over to my seat beside him.

Percy didn't notice me though, talking to his friends behind us.

I fiddled with my pencil, doodling in my notebook as I waited for Mr Jefferson to arrive.

"Whatcha' drawing?"

I jumped. I looked up and found his green eyes on me.

"Do you mind?" I said.

"No, I don't." he said, smirking.

"Just mind your own business," I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep."

Thankfully, Mr Jefferson walked in, preventing me from getting mad at him. Percy leaned away from me, still smirking.

Mr Jefferson wrote a quick pop quiz on the whiteboard and I quickly began to answer the questions. I was so absorbed in the quiz I jumped when Percy tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I hissed.

"What's the answer for the second one?" he whispered.

"That's cheating," I said.

"Does it look I care?" he said.

"Well I do," I snapped.

"Can't you just tell me the answer? I'm stuck." He said.

"No," I said, irritated now. "Figure it out yourself."

"Teacher's pet," he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"What'd you say?" I said, angry now.

He raised an eyebrow. "I said you're a teacher's pet."

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

We went at each other for a while and before I knew it we were standing up, yelling insults at each other.

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

"You bi-"

"That's enough!"

We both looked up. I realized that it was in the middle of class and we were yelling at each other while everyone else, including Piper, watched us in horror.

Mr Jefferson looked really mad. "That's it-you two, the principal's office now."

I clenched my fists, pushing my chair back and walked to the principal's office, fuming.

"You're going the wrong way," Percy said.

I crossed my arms, following him.

"Bet you're never been in there before," he said, smirking.

"Well I bet you've been there almost everyday." I retorted.

He fell silent. Mr Hodgins, the principal of Goode High sat at his desk reading a stack of papers. He didn't seem surprised to see Percy.

"What is it this time?" he sighed.

"Well-" he began.

"Umm.. Mr Hodgins we got mad at each other in the middle of the class and had an argument, interrupting Mr Jefferson's class." I said, cutting him off.

Mr Hodgins frowned. "What was the argument about?"

Percy opened his mouth to explain but I cut him off again, making something up.

"Umm…we just argued about something stupid, it was nothing to worry about," I said.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. He probably expected me to blame everything on him.

Mr Hodgins sighed. "Well I'm disappointed that you would do that Miss Chase and Mr Jackson."

I looked down at my feet, biting down on my lip, waiting for the punishment.

"You two will have detention for this whole week, now off you go, and I don't want any more trouble," Mr Hodgins said, shooing us out of the room.

"Thanks," said Percy once we were out of earshot.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"For not blaming everything on me. He would've believed you." Said Percy.

"You're welcome," I said. "Don't expect me to go around covering you though."

Percy nodded. I walked off to the cafeteria, getting a lot of stares. Everyone had probably heard about our little argument.

Sure enough Hazel and Thalia bombarded me with questions the second I sat down. I sighed.

Today was going to be a long day.

AN:_ I hope this chapter was ok. I wasn't completely happy with it- I wrote half of it last night so it might be a little- weird. _

_takemeto1nderland xxx_


	4. Chapter 4-Percy's POV

I leaned against my locker as Drew and her minions(everyone called them that) came towards us. I sighed. I was getting a little annoyed at Drew now. I asked her out a few days ago just for the fun of it, but now she's getting insanely annoying.

Nico didn't seem to mind though. He loved being the centre of attention with girls. He was a complete amateur when it came to girls, he hadn't been out with many girls. But Beckendorf and I had gone out with tons, earning us both experience and a reputation.

"Hey sugar," said Nico, winking at a pretty brunette. "People call me Nico. But you can call me tonight."

I rolled my eyes. I was going to have to give Nico a few tips later on.

Drew made her way towards me, her heels clacking loudly on the floor. I wasn't an expert on make-up and clothes and all that other stuff girls love, but I could tell that Drew had probably gotten up at five in the morning to put the layers of make-up on her face.

Most guys like it when girls wear that much make-up, but to be honest I preferred it when they didn't wear any. But unfortunately most of the girls in our school wore make-up except for Annabeth and her friends Piper and Hazel.

"I heard you had an argument with that Annabeth girl today," said Drew.

"Yeah I thought you would've heard about that," I said.

Drew frowned, probably hoping for some details to gossip about with her friends.

"Look Drew," I began. "We gotta talk."

Drew looked at me curiously. "Talk."

"Well look-" I said. "I think we should break up."

Drew's expression almost made me double over in laughter.

"Why?" she asked, almost desperately, one of her minions automatically grabbed her arm curiously but Drew shook it off.

"It's just not working out," I said.

Perfect line to break up with a girl. One that I'd been using for years.

Drew's face flitted through a dozen different emotions- shock, surprise, anger, composed and calm.

"Fine with me." She said.

I could tell she was trying not to explode at me. Drew was a really bad actress.

And with that she stalked off down the hall, probably to the bathroom, with her minions following after her, staring at me in curiosity.

Grover came to stand by me. "That was a quick relationship."

"She was getting annoying," I said.

Nico laughed. "Man, her expression was hilarious."

I laughed. "Yeah. I was trying hard not to roll on the floor at that point."

Grover gave a small smile. "But won't she be like bawling her eyes out, I mean that wasn't exactly the gentlest way to end a relationship."

I rolled my eyes.

Grover was always soft with stuff like that, since he'd been dumped by this girl he really liked before, but at least he's dating Juniper now, or else he'd still be moaning about it.

"She never liked me that much," I said.

Which was true. Drew just used me to be more popular.

"True," said Grover, but he still looked worried.

I rolled my eyes again. "G-man relax, why do you care about her anyways?"

That shut him up.

"I do not!" Grover protested.

Nico snickered. "I caught you staring at her butt before,"

Grover almost looked hurt. So I defended him.

"Nah," I said. "Grover wouldn't. I'm pretty sure you were checking Thalia Grace out though before."

Nico blushed.

All of us knew he had a huge crush on Thalia. Why? I don't know. But I guess they're similar. Thalia always struck me as an emo or something since she wore black all the time, and Nico was all into dead people and black clothes, so I figured they'd make a good pair.

xxxXxxx

I groaned when I walked into Math class. The only empty seat in the classroom was one next to Annabeth and my cousin Thalia. I sighed, sitting down beside Annabeth, praying that she wouldn't notice me. She was probably still mad about earlier.

Unfortunately she heard me sit down and looked up.

She glared at me with those weird grey eyes. Scowling, she turned back to Thalia and carried on talking to her.

Miss Dodds walked in, with a scowl that sort of reminded me of Annabeth. Without a word, Miss Dodds began writing up equations on the board.

I squinted at the numbers, trying to read the numbers. But my dyslexia made that impossible. The numbers swam round my head, making me dizzy.

I looked over aaboutnd saw Annabeth with her head bent down, scribbling furiously.

I sighed, deciding to take a risk. "Annabeth?"

She looked up, probably annoyed for interrupting her. "What?"

Why is she always so grumpy?

"What's the first question?"

She looked at me for a minute. "It's on the board-oh you have dyslexia."

I stared at her. She remembered that?

"You remember that?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

Suddenly Miss Dodds came by us, frowning.

"That's enough talking there," she snapped.

Annabeth turned away from me, continuing with the equations on the board.

I sighed, trying my best to finish the equations.

I was on the third question when I saw a hand slip a small sheet of paper before me.

I flipped it over, struggling to read what she'd written.

Here are the answers. But don't expect me to do this again for you.

Annabeth

Below her little message were the answers to every single equation. I looked up at Annabeth, surprised that she would do that. I caught her eyes and mouthed thanks to her. She just nodded- her grey eyes unreadable.

**AN-** **Hey it's me again. I was going to post this yesterday-but then I had nothing to do so i figured- why not? I hope you like it. I sort of rushed it so forgive me :)**

**takemeto1nderland xxx**


	5. Chapter 5-Annabeth's POV

I woke up exhausted in the morning. I hardly slept, due to the text messages Thalia repeatedly sent to me. I drove to school dozily, yawning. I trudged to my locker, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Annabeth," said Hazel, leaning beside me against our lockers.

"Hey," I said, yawning again.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

I shook my head. "Thalia was texting me the whole night."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Thalia can drive you crazy sometimes."

I smiled, heading off to class, in a daze.

To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. Mr Jefferson's lectures were so boring, that I actually found myself drifting off.

"Annabeth!" hissed Percy, poking me.

I looked up, annoyed.

Mr Jefferson was standing in front of my desk, frowning.

"I'm sorry Miss Chase, but I will not have naps in my class." He said.

Percy snickered quietly beside me.

"Oh-"I said. Woops. "Sorry it won't happen again. I promise."

Mr Jefferson frowned but nodded. "If it does, it will be detention."

I rubbed my eyes again tiredly as Mr Jefferson continued his lecture on Ancient Greece. Most of which I already knew about. I just stared blankly at the board, not bothering to pay attention.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, the bell sounded. I quickly packed up my stuff, walking with Piper to the cafeteria.

Despite ongoing text messages last night, Thalia didn't look tired at all. She was as cheery and perky as ever.

"Today at Drama it was so cool we-" Thalia stopped talking, looking at someone behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. I glanced up, to see the one and only, Percy Jackson smirking down at me.

"What do you want this time?" I asked, exasperated.

Couldn't he just leave me alone?

"I just wanted to ask whose house we'll be working at," Percy said.

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Percy raised his eyebrows too. "The homework assignment from Jefferson."

I was still confused. "What homework assignment?"

Percy laughed. "Did Annabeth Chase not hear about the homework assignment? Ladies and gentlemen, the world is ending!"

I glared at him. "Shut up. We'll work at your house."

"Why not yours?" He asked.

I hesitated before answering. "My parents hate you."

Percy smirked. "Guess I'm not surprised."

I rolled my eyes.

"So should I pick you up after school?" he asked.

"I need to ditch my car though first."

"I'll follow you, then we'll go to my house," he said.

I nodded "Okay, whatever. Just go away now."

Percy grinned at that. "You know I can't do that."

I glared at him. "I'm serious, Jackson. You are pissing me off."

Percy glared at me. "If I were you, I'd watch that mouth."

I scowled at him. "Like you're any better."

Percy glared at me again, angry now. "You do not want to make me angry Chase."

"Actually," I snapped at him. "Making you angry is at the top of my things-to-do list."

Percy looked like he was going to explode at me. But one of his friends grabbed the back of his leather jacket, pulling him away.

"Just leave her alone Perce," Grover said, pulling him.

Percy glared at me again with those unnerving green eyes, before turning around and walking away.

xxxXxxx

I walked to the parking lot with Piper, forgetting completely for a minute about Percy.

Piper smiled at me. "So I'll see you later then?" She said when we reached her car.

I grinned back at her. "Text me everything that happens okay?"

Piper smiled, giving me a hug and walking into her car. "Course. Bye."

I waved at her before walking to my car. I was about to climb in when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

I looked up and found Percy staring at me.

I glared at him, trying to shake his hand off. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

He raised an eyebrow. "The homework thing remember?"

I sighed. "Fine, just wait for me while I drop my car off."

He nodded, heading off to his truck.

I glanced at my rear-view mirror as I drove, watching as Percy followed me in his old Chevy truck.

When I got home ,I called to my step-mom quickly I'd be out studying and she nodded absent-mindedly, probably not hearing what I'd said. I sighed, before walking over to Percy's truck. I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Was that your step mum?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, surprised that he remembered that my parents divorced.

"Is she nice?" he asked.

"She's okay," I said. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, fiddling with the radio. "Just wondering."

Inside Percy's truck it was quite warm compared to the icy wind outside. The radio was turned onto my favourite station, ZM. (AN- New Zealand station so yeah..)

We drove to Percy's house in silence, listening to the radio.

Percy was quite a good driver, which I was surprised at, considering all the times he'd been arrested for drink-driving and speeding.

I watched him as he drove. He was staring straight ahead, so I could stare at him freely without him noticing.

Percy was different now from the Percy I used to hang out with years ago. He looked the same though- same green eyes, same jet black hair- it was his personality that made him seem like a stranger to me. The Percy I used to know was sweet and funny and kind. He would make me laugh all the time and he would never fight with me like we had earlier today and yesterday.

"We're here." Said Percy, interrupting my train of thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow at me when he saw me staring him.

Percy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. "Checking me out?"

I laughed. "In your dreams."

He smirked at me, opening the car door for me. He could tell I was lying.

I rolled my eyes as he led me to his apartment.

** an- Hey hope you liked this chapter, i figured it was time that Percy and Annabeth should get together after school. It's a little shorter than my other chapters, so I hope you didn't mind:)**

**takemeto1nderlandxxx**


	6. Chapter 6-Percy's POV

Annabeth followed me silently up into my mother's apartment. I unlocked the front door clumsily, opening the door and walking, Annabeth following.

"Percy honey is that you?" my mum called.

"Yeah! Hey Mum." I called back.

My mum came into view, wearing her work clothes and getting ready to go.

She looked up curiously at Annabeth, who was standing cautiously by my side.

"Who's this?" my mum asked.

"Mum this is Annabeth," I said, reaching over to grab a drink from the fridge.

My mum's eyes lighted up with awareness. "Is that really you Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded, stepping forward.

My mum leaned in and gave her a hug. "Oh-it's been so long since you've been here, honey, I've missed you dear."

Annabeth blushed, smiling warmly- something I rarely saw her do.

"So," my mum said casually. "What brings you here Annabeth? Are you two dating again?"

I almost choked on my drink. Annabeth wore the same expression.

Thankfully though, she recovered quickly. "Oh no. It's not like that. It's just for a school homework assignment."

"Oh," my mother said, sounding disappointed. "Well, I have to get to work. So you two have fun. And oh, Percy dear, be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to burn the house down."

My mum smiled, walking to the door. "Bye honey, bye Annabeth dear."

And with that, she rushed out the door in the hurry, closing the door softly behind her.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence. "Should we start?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, sitting down on the couch, spreading some papers in front of her.

I sat down next to her, trying to read what her notes said.

"Your mum's really nice," said Annabeth.

I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say your Step-mum's nice?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Annabeth. "But she's not as nice as your mum"

"My mum would be pleased to hear that."

Annabeth smiled. "Ok whatever. Let's just get this thing over and done with."

I sighed, frowning down at her notes again. That's when I remembered something.

"Hey you read these I just need to go get something," I said, trying to hide a smile.

Annabeth glowered at me. "I'm not going to do all the work."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Annabeth huffed but nodded.

I ran up to my room, smiling widely. Man, was she gonna kill me for this. But it would be worth seeing her expression.

I rummaged through my room, looking for it. I'd bought a few weeks ago to prank some sophomores, but I never got round to using it.

But it was a good thing I didn't, because today was the perfect time to use it.

I ran back down to where Annabeth was sitting, hiding the fake spider behind my back. She wasn't looking at me, so it was my perfect chance.

I sneaked up behind her and dangled the spider right in front of her eyes.

I smirked, just waiting to see her expression.

"Hey Annabeth what's that up-"

My words were drowned out by her scream.

Annabeth jumped off the couch, her papers flying everywhere. She screamed, putting her hands over her mouth.

I doubled over laughing. Her expression was priceless.

She looked really scared. I wouldn't be surprised if she peed her pants.

She glared at me. "Percy Jackson that was NOT funny!"

"Yeah sure, sure," I said laughing. "I just remembered you were scared of spiders."

Annabeth glared at me furiously. "I hate you Percy Jackson."

I just laughed, clutching my stomach.

I almost didn't noticed when she walked out the door.

I ran after her, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked her.

"Away from you," Annabeth snapped.

I was right about her being mad at me.

"Jeez it was just a spider," I said, still chuckling.

"Just go away," Annabeth snapped, and I could see she really meant it. "I'll do this project by myself. I've had enough of you."

She shook my hand off, opening the door.

I sighed. As much as I didn't like her, I knew how much she wanted to ace this class.

I grabbed her wrist again, spinning her to face me.

Annabeth glared at me. "Go away!"

I looked into her eyes, trying to look as sincere as I could.

"I'm sorry. Just come back and finish this thing with me."

I did mean my apology. I knew how scared she was of spiders.

Annabeth looked at me for a minute. "Fine," she snapped. "But if you do anything else stupid - I promise you I will walk home and finish the project by myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, ok."

Annabeth just sighed.

She didn't talk to me much for the whole time we were at my place. I assumed she was probably still mad at me. Man, Annabeth got angry so easily.

She got mad at me around twice a day on average.

Annabeth had given me the job of writing out some sentences about some ancient Greek buildings or what-not, but I couldn't read her notes and she was busy writing something, so I figured I shouldn't bother her.

I watched her as she wrote.

She had this really funny habit of sticking her tongue out a little bit when she was concentrating. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back from her face, her grey eyes staring down at the paper before her, concentrating hard.

I never really noticed, probably too busy getting in her skin, but Annabeth was sort of pretty. She was prettier then Drew could ever be with her buckets of make-up.

"I need to go now."

I looked at her. "Already?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you want me to stay longer?"

Not really, I thought. But aloud I said, "I don't mind."

Annabeth laughed, as she walked to the door. "You suck at lying."

**AN- Hey I hope you liked this chapter. I couldn't resist putting the fake spider incident in her. I got the inspiration from a few days ago, when this boy in my class went around scaring girls with it. The weather in NZ where I am is so awful. There was lightning and thunder and it even hailed a bit. I hope it's nice where ever you're reading from.**

**takemeto1nderlandxxx**


	7. Chapter 7-Annabeth's POV

It was a warm Saturday morning and Thalia had come over and I was completely happy and care-free.

Thalia chatted excitedly to me about the grad dance.

"I wish it would come faster," sighed Thalia.

I sighed too. "I don't. I don't want to go."

Thalia gave me a look. "You promised you would."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. I didn't say I _wasn't _going, I just said I didn't _want _to go."

"Seriously? How could you not want to?" said Thalia.

"I don't want to show up at the dance alone…" I said.

"Why didn't you say yes to that Will guy?" asked Thalia. "He's pretty cute."

I rolled my eyes again. Thalia thought every guy was cute.

"Well he's nice, but I don't like him," I explained.

"Still," said Thalia. "Just go with him and just dance with us for the whole time."

I frowned. "No, that's just using him."

Thalia sighed.

I changed the subject. "So who are _you _planning to ask?"

Thalia looked down, suddenly incredibly interested at the blades of grass beneath her.

I smiled. "Who's the guy?"

When Thalia looked up at me again, she was blushing a dark shade of red. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Thalia?"

Thalia blushed, looking down again. "Ok, it's…Nico."

She glanced up, peeking at my expression.

I was shocked. "How come you never told me before?"

Thalia looked at her hands. "Well I thought you'd laugh."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not _that _mean."

Thalia smiled. "Yeah I know-"

My phone cut her sentence off. I sighed, reaching into my pocket to see who it was.

I frowned. Unknown.

I answered it, curious.

"Hey Annabeth, it's Percy."

I scowled. Perfect. I debated on snapping the phone shut and ignoring him, but decided against it.

"What do you want Percy?" I snapped.

"Why are you always so cranky?" he asked, sounding amused.

I could practically hear his smirk.

Thalia glanced at me curiously.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

I heard him chuckle. "Well little miss sunshine, I was going to ask you if you wanted to finish that stupid homework thing."

After thinking about it for a minute I agreed. "Fine."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"No thanks," I said acidly.

"Jeez," Percy said. "Just offering. See ya."

I sighed, snapping my phone shut.

"Who was it?" asked Thalia curiously, wondering who could have put me in a bad mood so suddenly.

I glared at her. "Your cousin."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "What'd he say?"

"The homework assignment," I said.

Suddenly a thought came into my head.

"How'd he get my number?"

Thalia looked guilty. "Sorry, he asked, so I figured why not?"

I crossed my arms, glaring at her. "Thanks a bunch Thalia."

Thalia rolled her eyes, knowing I wouldn't stay mad at her for long.

xxxXxxx

I played with the radio as I drove to his house. I parked in front of his house, waiting for him, since his car wasn't parked outside. I fiddled with some things I'd found under my car seats, running my hands down an old dusty box.

I opened the lid curiously, wondering what was inside.

There wasn't anything too interesting. An old fairytales book, a shrivelled old daisy chain and a small stack of photos.

I pulled the photos out. They were slightly yellowed from age and slightly creased, but otherwise in quite good shape.

I stared at them, trying to recognize the figures in one of them.

With a start, I realized these were a collection of photos of Percy and I when we were younger. I almost pushed them back into the box, but curiosity got the better of me.

I laid the photos out on my lap, looking at them one by one.

The first of the photos, was a full coloured photo, one of Percy and I sitting on the beach making a sandcastle, as eight year olds, smiling into the camera eagerly. Two of the others were of us sitting up in a tree house, waving down at our parents. Most of the others featured Percy and I just sitting at home, making mischief. My favourite one though, was a picture of us as twelve year olds, when we were exploring the rock pools at a beach and I fell in. In the photo Percy was laughing as he pulled me up, drenched with water and small bits of seaweed stuck to my soaked clothes.

I might've sat there thinking about it forever, when there was a sharp tap at my window.

I gave a small yelp. I dropped the photos back into the box, kicking it under my seat again.

Percy was smirking at me, pleased with himself for surprising me.

"Jumpy aren't you?" he said.

I glared at him. "Shut it."

He just smirked.

Oh, what I would do to smack that stupid smirk off his face. He was so much nicer to hang out with when he was twelve.

**AN- so how was this chapter? I wasn't very pleased with it, I had like writers block for a short while. So yeah. And I'm thinking of including what happened to Percy to make him change soon, maybe. I'm working on it. Also bad news, from this Friday on, I'll probably only have time to publish once a week and maybe once very two weeks. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve my story, please let me know **

**takemeto1nderland xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8-Percy's POV

I hung out at Nico's place with Grover and Beckendorf before heading home to work on the assignment with Annabeth.

We messed around, cracking jokes and teasing each other, and making bets.

I knew it wouldn't be long before they started pestering me about Annabeth.

"So how are you and Annabeth?" asked Beckendorf, grabbing a cigarette and lighted it.

I scowled. "What kind of question is that?"

Beckendorf chuckled. "You know what I mean."

I stole the lighter, lighting my cigarette up. "Well if you mean do we still hate each other, then yes, as much as ever." I said, still scowling, putting the cigarette in my mouth, exhaling with a puff.

"I bet you that you can't get her to fall for you before the end of the year," said Nico teasingly.

I looked up, interested in the challenge. "Of course I can."

Nico grinned. "Really? Bet you 50 bucks you can't."

I smirked. "You're on."

"Perce," said Grover. "Are you sure? 50 bucks is a lot of money…"

"Exactly," I said, throwing my cigarette away and holding my hand out for Nico to shake, ignoring Grover's protests.

The bet was on.

xxxXxxx

When I got to my mum's apartment building, I caught the sight of a familiar Holden parked in the parking lot.

I stepped out of my truck, walking over to Annabeth's car.

She didn't see me sneak up on her, she was staring at a pile of photos on her lap.

I rapped sharply on her window, catching her attention.

She yelped in surprise. For a minute I got the fleeting glimpse of the photo in her hands. Was it a photo of us? Did she still keep those photos, from when we were younger?

But she kicked the photos underneath her seat before I could be sure. I pushed those thoughts away, smirking at her.

"Jumpy aren't you?" I said.

She shot me a glare. "Shut it."

I smirked as she stepped out her car, following me to my mum's apartment.

She didn't talk to me until we were inside.

I sat down on the couch, she copied me, took all the stuff we'd already started on, out of her bag.

"Is your mum home?" she asked.

"No," I said, running a hand through my hair. My mum was always complaining that I needed a haircut. "She's at work."

Annabeth just nodded, rummaging in her bag for something.

"Why are you always so mad at me?" I asked.

I don't know why I asked it, the words just came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Annabeth glared at me. "Why? Well let's see, you're a jerk, you're mean, selfish, and you abandoned me in freshman year, and pretended I didn't exist."

I opened my mouth to protest then closed it. Everything she said was true. I guess I did abandon her, but it was for a pretty good reason.

"You don't anything about me, I did it for a good reason," I spat. "Something you wouldn't understand."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, still glaring. "I don't know anything about you? I know lots- your favourite colour's blue, you always ate your food with blue food colouring when you were younger, you love horses, you go to Montauk every year with your mum for a break and-"

She looked like she was gonna cry now.

Annabeth didn't cry though. She hardened her expression. With on fluid, subtle movement, she cleared all her things away and walked out the door without a second glance.

I didn't bother going after her. I went up to my room and collapsed on the bed.

Well, looks like Nico's gonna win the bet.

xxxXxxx

"How'd your study session with Chase go?" asked Grover, leaning beside me against my locker.

I sighed. "She's really mad at me."

Grover chuckled. "I thought you'd say that. But what this time?"

I gave another sigh. "She's mad for me abandoning her freshman year."

Grover sighed. "She's probably not gonna forgive you for that Perce. She was really hurt."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah. Guess Nico's gonna get 50 bucks."

Grover rolled his eyes. "Well gotta go, that's first bell. If I'm late Thompson's gonna kill me."

I groaned. "Crap. History is my first class. Annabeth's probably gonna ignore me for the whole time."

Grover gave me a sympathetic look before disappearing to his class.

When I walked in Annabeth was already sitting there, doodling on her notebook.

She didn't glance up when I sat down next to her. She moved her chair a fraction further from mine.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

Annabeth glowered at me, her grey eyes stormy. "What?"

"Look, about yesterday-"

"Save it." She snapped. "I don't want to hear your excuses."

She twisted away from me, pulling her curly blonde hair over her shoulder, hiding her face.

Wow she really was mad.

For the rest of the class, I stared blankly at the board as Mr Jefferson began his normal lecture. I didn't even bother pretending to listen. Mr Jefferson was normally so caught up in his _interesting _lectures, he wouldn't notice even if your hair caught on fire.

After school I had nothing to do, and I didn't feel like going to the club.

So I did the only thing that came into my mind.

I knew Annabeth wouldn't answer my calls, so I phoned Thalia for some information.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thals," I said. "Could I ask you something?"

**AN- Hey, it's been a while since I've posted. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm working on the draft for my next chapter while doing homework at the same time, so at the earliest I'll post it by Wednesday. There's probably gonna be a kiss sooner or later, so keep reading:) And don't worry Percy isn't asking Thalia out or anything :D**

**takemeto1nderland xxx**


	9. Chapter 9-Annabeth's POV

**AN- I hope you like this chapter **

I was up in my room reading, when Matthew and Bobby came hurtling up the stairs into my room.

I sighed, putting my book down. "What is it?"

"There's a boy asking for you," they both said in unison.

I frowned. Boy? Who would that be? What if it was Luke?

My heart raced at the thought of it. What if he had come back?

I ran down the stairs to see who it was.

Instead of seeing Luke, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, I found myself face to face with a tall boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Just the person I wanted to see. (Note the Sarcasm)

He was leaning against the doorframe smirking at me.

I tried to shut the door, but Percy forced it back open- and he was way stronger than me.

I crossed my arms, stepping away from him. "What do you want Jackson?"

"So we're on the last name basis now are we?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious."

"I'm here to work on the project," said Percy innocently. "Partner."

I bit my lip. The last we worked together, we ended up yelling at each other. Resulting in me, storming away outside and driving home.

But,on the other hand, we really needed to finish the project. It was worth more than a third of our end of year marks. And if I didn't pass this class, I wouldn't graduate and my dreams of being an architect would be crushed.

"Ok fine," I said. "But if my parents catch you, we're both dead."

Percy chuckled. "Sure, sure. So where are we gonna work?"

"My room."

Percy frowned. "Why not here?" he pointed to the living room, where Matthew and Bobby were playing Call of Duty.

"Well the twins are there," I replied.

"I don't mind."

"Ok," I said. "Whatever you want. I just need to get my stuff from my room. Stay here."

Instead of waiting downstairs, Percy followed me up.

"I've never seen a girl's bedroom before," Percy said, when he saw me raising my eyebrows at him.

"The walls aren't pink."

I laughed at his assumption. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like pink."

"Well everything's still pretty much the same since the last time I was here," said Percy absentmindedly.

"What?"

He remembered how my room looked like?

"Hmm?" he said.

"You remember how my room looks like?" I said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows.

I turned away so he wouldn't see me blushing. "Well I just thought-"

Percy smirked. "That I would forget everything? Six years is very hard to forget."

There was silence.

Percy didn't seem to mind it though. He just ran his fingers through his hair, staring absently at the ceiling.

"So should we go down now?" I asked awkwardly.

I was not good at starting conversations.

Percy just nodded, following me downstairs.

Sometimes I thought Percy had a personality disorder. One second he was all cocky and 'I'm so cool', the next he was all scary and intimidating, and just sometimes he would be all nice.

I would say I liked it best when he was nice.

Matthew and Bobby were yelling and shouting while playing Call of Duty.

"Annabeth? Can he play?" asked Bobby, while jumping up and down.

I frowned. "I don't think Percy wants-"

"I'll have a go," said Percy, cutting me off. "You can start on the thing. I'll only be a few minutes."

I sighed, but agreed, stalking off to the coach to start working.

"What's your name?" said Matthew.

"Hey I was gonna say that!" cried Bobby.

I smiled. Matthew and Bobby argued over everything.

"I'm Percy."

"My sister talks about you."

I went bright red. I could practically see Percy guffawing now.

Matthew's next question made me want to kill him.

"Are you dating my sister?"

Percy laughed. "I wouldn't think of it like that."

"Have you kissed her yet?" asked Bobby.

They were so dead.

Percy looked over at me, smirking. "No."

Then Bobby leaned over to whisper something to Percy. As a nine year old, Bobby hadn't had too much practise on how to whisper. He was so loud that even I could hear it from across the room.

"You should kiss her."

Percy was visibly trying to burst out laughing.

"Umm," said Percy said, smirking. "I need to go help your sister with something."

"Aww…" they both said.

Percy chuckled, sliding down on the coach next to me.

"So I hear you talk about me," he said, his green eyes mischievous.

"In your dreams," I said.

"Sounds like somebody has a crush…" he smirked, pulling at the end of my hair.

"Shut up!" I said, not looking at him, afraid I would blush.

Percy smirked. "C'mon. Admit it. You have a crush on me."

Yeap, back to his old jerky self.

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

I looked back up at him, opening my mouth to utter some smart comeback, but failed.

I realized just how close we were to each other. His face was almost an inch away from mine. So close that I could see every detail of his face. Up close his eyes were gorgeous, the same shade as the ocean.

Slowly he leaned in, and I surprised myself by leaning in too.

The second our lips touched, I felt this hot, burning feeling inside me that made me want more. His fingers knotted in my hair, I pulled him closer. His lips were soft and warm, something I hadn't expected. I might've sat there kissing him for the rest of the day, until I heard the front door unlock and open, the sound of my parents coming home.

We jumped apart, but it was too late. My dad and my step mother were staring at me in horror and shock. And in my dad's case, anger.

I was dead.

**AN- ohmygosh, I really hope you liked this chapter. Was it too soon? I just wanted something interesting to write about it. And I've decided there will be some action later on. **

**takemeto1nderland xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10-Percy's POV

I don't know why the hell I did it. Not that I regretted it.

I didn't even realize I was leaning in until our lips touched.

Her parents went berserk of course. Her dad yelled at both of us for about ten minutes. But Annabeth got the worse end of the stick. Her dad shouted at me for a few minutes about leaving his daughter alone and all that. But I heard him shouting at Annabeth even after I was out the door.

Things were gonna be awkward between us now.

I wondered if she would be mad at me tomorrow. I was pretty surprised though, I expected her to pull away and tell me to get out or something, but she actually kissed me back.

But holy crap was that some kiss. I've kissed a lot of girls before, and that kiss was probably one of the best I've had. Like, ever.

I groaned, I was thinking way too much about it.

Suddenly I heard the creak of my bedroom door opening. I jumped up, immediately alert.

I relaxed when I realized it was just my mum.

"Hey mum," I said. "Anything wrong?"

My mum smiled. "Just checking to see that you weren't sneaking out."

The ends of my mouth twitched. Early last year, Nico and Beckendorf got me into this habit of sneaking out through the window to head down to clubs when my mum said no.

"No. No parties tonight or anything."

My mum smiled then frowned, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Percy are you alright honey?"

What a stupid question to ask. She knew I hadn't been alright since freshman year. I was never alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied.

My mum pursed her lips. She saw right through me.

She frowned again, but didn't pry. She knew I didn't like to talk about it. It wasn't something easy to forget. "Alright, if you say so Percy."

She ruffled my hair, before padding outside and shutting the door behind her. "Goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight mum," I murmured a second too late.

I lay down, closing my eyes and trying hard to sleep.

xxxXxxx

In the morning I went to school on my motorbike, feeling the wind against my face.

I parked it in the parking lot, not really caring where.

"Hey Percy, nice ride!" called a pretty brunette, winking at me.

I laughed, shooting her a smile before joining Nico and Grover in the hall.

Nico was surrounded by girls as usual, flirting.

Grover looked a little uncomfortable- he had a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure her name's Juniper.

"Hi Percy," said Grover in relief. "All these girls are a bit too…"

I chuckled at his tone. Grover never was one to really like hanging around girls, especially the slutty ones, who always seemed to be having a competition between each other, on who could show the most skin.

Grover laughed. "Yeah, but Nico seems to like it."

I snickered.

"So," said Grover as we walked down the halls. "How was your time with Annabeth?"

I hesitated slightly before answering. "Good."

Grover looked surprised. "Really? That's a first."

I rolled my eyes, hoping he would change the subject. "Whatever."

But Grover saw right through me. "What happened?"

I sighed, knowing I couldn't hide it from him, lowering my voice. "I kissed her."

Grover's eyes went as wide as balls. "Are you kidding me?"

I leaned against the walls. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Grover still looked shocked. "How'd she take it? Did she like punch you or scream at you or something?"

I shook my head, still a bit shocked myself at her reaction. "She kissed me back."

At this Grover looked even more shocked than before. "Holy mother of gods, are you serious? We are talking about Annabeth right?"

I nodded, just as the bell rang.

I groaned. Crap. My first class was with Annabeth.

I silently hoped, as I walked into class, that she wasn't too pissed at me.

xxxXxxx

What the hell? She wanted to meet me after school?

For the whole duration of class, Annabeth ignored me completely, as usual I guess. I had sort of hoped she had forgotten about everything all ready, until a note landed on my desk.

I thought it was from Grover or one of my friends, but instead of seeing Grover's sloppy, jumbled up writing, I saw Annabeth's neat, cursive writing.

Five words were written on it.

"Meet me after school."

I looked up at her, but she wasn't looking at me.

So here I was, walking over to where Thalia had told me.

She was waiting for me. Annabeth stood there, here posture stiff, arms crossed.

"What is it?" I asked. "Miss me already?"

I stayed a few steps away from her, in case I was tempted.

She just glared at me. "I wanted to talk to you."

I raised my eyebrows. That was new. "About what?"

She scowled at me. "You know what I want to talk about."

I rolled my eyes. "Well fine. Talk."

Annabeth stared at me with those stormy grey eyes, as if analysing a million different ways to kill me, painfully. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, playing dumb, knowing it would annoy her.

"She glared at me. "I'm serious."

I looked down at the ground. Not sure why I did it myself.

"I don't know."

There was silence between us.

"So…umm…how's life?" I said.

I sucked at awkward silences.

Annabeth stared at me like I was crazy.

I stared at the ground again. "Look," I said. "Can we just like, forget about it?"

Annabeth nodded. "Whatever."

She stalked off. I must be crazy, but I stopped her.

"Wait!"

Annabeth turned, her grey eyes stormy. "What?"

"Do you wanna come over to my place and finish the stupid assignment?"

Annabeth crossed her arms again. "I've had enough of you, okay? I'll just finish it myself and put your name on it."

Normally I would've let it go, but I felt like I owed her, mainly because I sort of abandoned her years ago.

"Look," I said. "I know you want to pass this class. And get into one of those fancy colleges."

Annabeth looked at me for a minute. "Fine."

I smiled. We climbed into my car, Annabeth slid into passenger seat beside me.

"Thanks Percy," said Annabeth.

I smirked. "Don't get used to it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as we pulled up in front of my mum's apartment.

My mum had rushed off to work early today, leaving Annabeth and I alone, once again in the house. Something I wasn't too sure about.

Annabeth didn't mind though, she perched on her usual spot by the couch, already starting to take her papers out.

"By the way thanks," I said.

Annabeth looked at me quizzically. "For what?"

"For not telling Thalia about the kiss straight away," I said.

I had been dreading the moment Thalia would come up running to me, chattering about it. But it hadn't come.

"Why would I?" she said simply.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, I dunno, get me back for freshman year."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You might do that, but I wouldn't."

Wow, I was stupid. Why did I ever abandon her? She would've been a hell of a lot better to hang out with than Rachel.

I watched Annabeth start to write some more statements.

"Do you really have dyslexia?" I asked her.

Sometimes it seemed impossible to me, that Annabeth, straight A-student and teacher's pet, had dyslexia.

Annabeth's eyes shot up to meet mine. "You remember?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. And?"

Annabeth looked down. "Nothing, just surprised."

"Do you like me?" I said.

The words tumbled straight out my mouth without meaning to.

Annabeth's eyes flashed up at me again. "Why?"

I frowned. "Just, do you?"

She bit down on her lip, thinking. "In what way?"

"Friends."

Annabeth frowned. "I don't know. Sometimes?"

"Do you like, like me?"

No. She was gonna say a flat out 'no.'

Annabeth frowned again, then hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe?"

I was shocked. Maybe? I was one hundred percent sure she was gonna say no.

But to be honest, I didn't know how I felt about her, ever since that kiss. Which worried me.

Was I actually starting to, sort of, fall in love with her?

**AN- Ok, first off, sorry for not updating lately. I've been SUPER busy, with homework, and prizegiving coming up. Okay so, I really hope you liked this chapter. It took me a very, very long time to write it. I was having on and off writer's block. I'm still not completely satisfied with this chapter. I think it was a bit too... all over the place and rushy. Please review, I love reading reviews on how to improve my story :)**

**takemeto1ndeland xxx**


	11. Chapter 11-Annabeth's POV

I felt like a zombie.

I hardly slept last night, I was still mulling over my conversation with him last night.

His words clouded my head for the whole night, making it almost impossible for me to sleep.

"_Do you like, like me?" he said, leaning a fraction closer to me._

_His green eyes pierced mine, messing up my head._

_No. Just say no. I thought._

_But the words tumbled out my mouth without meaning to._

"_I don't know. Maybe?"_

_He stared at me, shock and surprise written all over his face._

I was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's what I was, stupid.

Why in the world did I say that? He probably thinks I like him now, and next morning everyone would be teasing me about it.

But did I actually like him?

My mind went fuzzy at the thought of his green eyes and messy hair.

_Stop thinking about it! You don't like Percy! You hate him! He abandoned you!_

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head.

Percy abandoned me, why would I like him now?

But still, maybe he didn't mean to abandon me. Maybe, something huge happened and everything just started getting to crazy for him to handle?

But then why did he change? The drugs, the smoking, the drinking, the partying…

Percy swore to me when we were younger that he wouldn't ever do drugs or smoke as long as he lived. He used to complain about how the cigarette smoke made him feel like throwing up and how he hated drugs.

_Stop thinking about it Annabeth. He changed. That's it. End of story. There's nothing else to it. He just didn't like you and couldn't think of a better way to break up with you._

Could that be true? Maybe he really did-

I put my hands over my face. I had probably spent about an hour standing there, arguing with myself mentally. That wasn't normal was it?

I went to the kitchen bench, slightly stunned by how quiet it was. My parents were still asleep, including my step-brothers. I could hear Bobby snoring from upstairs.

I poured myself some cereal, taking in every bite, trying to take my mind of him.

After slowly finishing my cereal, I took out my phone to call Piper or Hazel.

Thalia was out this week, and I couldn't really take my mind off Percy when I was around her.

"Hello?"

Hazel answered on the first ring, sounding a little sleepy.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Had I been too early this morning?

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh," Hazel said, "What's up?"

"Just… I dunno… lonely?" I said. It sounded like a question.

Hazel laughed. "Do you want me to come over or something?"

"I'll come over. Everyone in my household's still asleep. And Bobby is not nice when he gets woken up."

Hazel laughed again. "Sure thing."

"I'll come now," I said, grabbing my keys and jacket.

"Ok, see you."

The phone went dead. I tucked it in my pocket, walking out the door to my car, careful not to wake anyone.

I drove absentmindedly, not really paying attention, which was probably pretty dangerous, but hey, I was tired.

I pulled up at Hazel's driveway, thankfully alive.

I knocked on the door softly, and the door opened immediately.

"Hey!" Hazel stood at the doorway, smiling at me.

I smiled back, it wasn't forced. Hazel had this way of making you feel happy no matter what, the way she was so sweet and gentle.

"So," said Hazel, leading me inside. "What did you do the other day?"

I sighed, and yawned. "Just… stuff."

Hazel frowned. "Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

I bit down on my lip. Should I tell her we kissed? Hazel could be trusted with any secret, I knew, but I wasn't sure on her reaction.

Hazel saw my hesitation and reluctance. "You don't have to tell me, if you want to."

I frowned. "No- I want to tell you."

Hazel frowned, her eyebrows creased. "You don't have to. I don't mind."

I shook my head. I couldn't keep this to myself forever. I had to tell someone, and Hazel would never tell anyone else.

"No, I want to." I hesitated again, a little nervous on her reaction. "You know Percy? Well…"- oh no what will she think? –"we… sort of… kissed."

I peeked at her expression. Hazel didn't look the least bit disgusted or shocked, even.

Instead, she smiled softly.

"Really?" she said.

I nodded nervously. "Yeah."

"Well, I told you so."

I laughed; glad she wasn't judging me or anything. Yes, I was right to tell her.

"Well, what's got you all worried though?" she asked.

"My parents saw us."

Hazel's eyes widened. "Really? Oh no. What happened? Did your dad ground you, or pull his shotgun out?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I can't see him anymore. And he yelled at both of us for ages."

Hazel pursed her lips. "Well, it's not that bad. What else has got you worried? Something else has got you bothered, has it?"

Wow, Hazel could read my mind.

"Well…" I hadn't banked on telling her this. "I'm confused."

Hazel waited.

"I don't know… like, if I still hate him."

Hazel nodded. "What about him?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

"Ask him about it. Or else you'll kill yourself keeping it to yourself forever."

I laughed. "Yeah, that was why I told you."

Hazel smiled. "Well, then, good thing you told me."

xxxXxxx

It was nice to have some time with Hazel, just relaxing. She didn't mention Percy, and I found myself forgetting about him for a while.

"This is nice," I said, licking my ice cream before it melted, as we sat facing the beach.

Hazel nodded, licking the ice cream off her chin. "Yeah."

We sat for a while, just finishing our ice creams, watching the sea roll onto the sand.

I got in my car, waving goodbye to Hazel.

"We should do this more often," I said, smiling.

Hazel grinned. "Yeah, call me if you need to… escape."

I laughed. "Always. Bye!"

I pulled out her driveway, watching until she was just a small dot in the distance.

Now where to go?

Montauk. I smiled as I thought of it.

One of my favourite places, was Montauk, my dad used to always take me there when I was younger, to meet up with- no, not going to think of him.

I went there anyways; it was the only place I could think of.

I parked my car on a ledge overlooking the sea.

It was a beautiful day today; the sun was high up in the sky, resulting in a gorgeous glassy green sea.

I watched the wave's crash onto the pale sand, contrasting in colour. A cool sea breeze blew past me, I inhaled it deeply.

I closed my eyes, hoping to maybe catch up on the sleep I had lost.

I did drift off, only to wake five minutes later to a sharp rap on my window.

I looked up, slightly annoyed, only to find myself even more irritated when I saw who it was.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"What?" Percy said his eyes wide with innocence.

I shook my head, muttering under my breath.

"Do you like follow me or something?" I said.

Percy laughed. "Why would I do that Wise-girl?"

I almost stopped breathing when he said that.

Wise-girl? Wow, he had good memory.

"What?" said Percy, smirking when he heard my take of breath. "You know, I'm not _that_ heartless you know? I do have a memory."

I rolled my eyes. "I know it's just because you…"

I searched for a word. 'Abandoned' seemed too harsh, even for him.

"Left you?" he offered, his voice was a little harsh.

I crossed my arms. "Precisely. You know, that wasn't very nice of you."

His smirk faded. "Well what if it wasn't my fault?"

I laughed bitterly. "Not your fault? You sure about that? Last I checked, it was all_ your _fault."

Percy scowled. "You ever stop to think what I had been through that year?"

I glared at him. "Oh yeah, hanging out with Rachel and everything. Yeah, I have."

His hands balled into fists like he wanted to hit something, his green eyes darker than usual. "You don't get it do you? You have no idea how hard that year was for me."

"Then why won't you tell me?" I snapped, feeling like hitting something myself.

His angry expression disappeared, and for a tiny second, he looked like the boy who I was best friends with six years ago. "I can't." he mumbled.

"See? This is why! If you had even_ told _me or even let me know, I would've understood okay? But you didn't!" I found myself shouting the words. "Instead, you turned your back on me! Turned your back on me, and all your old friends!"

He didn't say anything; he didn't even meet my eyes.

"You know what, I've said this a billion times, and I never meant it, but this time I mean it." I said. "Just leave me alone, like forever."

I walked away from him, my mind seething with rage.

"Annabeth!"

Stupid, idiot, bastard, traitor, worthless-

"I'll tell you!"

Did he really just say? Is he serious?

Percy grabbed my arm. "Look, I'll tell you okay? I know you're mad, and I'm sorry. For everything."

I hesitated. Was he just joking? Should I trust him?

For a minute I almost walked away again, but for some reason, I felt like he was being honest.

I looked up at him. His green eyes burnt with sincerity, something I hadn't seen in his eyes since when we were twelve.

This better be the right choice.

**AN- Hey, sorry for not posting for so long. I've been getting quite a few reviews on ooc, so I will really really really try to make it less OOC. I promise, I'll try.** **School ended yesterday, such a sad day yesterday. :( Said goodbye to so many amazing amazing friends, I was like crying my eyes out and hugging everyone. :( Miss all you guys at NX so much xxx I really hope you liked this chapter, it's one of my longest ones. And thank you so so so much to everyone that's supported this story so much! I love you so much!**

**xxx takemeto1nderland**


End file.
